It has been prior proposed to provide a water container of hollow tubular form and of uniform square cross-section that can be hung from the belt of a person washing windows. That container is of uniform square cross-section throughout its height, and is provided on one side with a slot permitting the shank of a window washing applicator or that of a squeegee blade to pass downwardly into the container in order to immerse one half of the applicator or squeegee blade in the contained body of water. Commonly, the applicator or washing blade extends transversely to opposite sides of the shank in T-formation with a handle attached to the shank and that is to be hand-held by the user.
That construction, however, limits the user to the use of either the applicator or the squeegee blade at any one time, and requires the other of the tools to be carried in separate storage during the use of that specific tool. This constitutes a source of inconvenience to the user, and also increases the time required to complete a window washing operation.
Additionally, the use of a tubular form of water container of uniform square cross-section is encumbered with the disadvantage that when an applicator is inserted into the contained water it acts as a piston, and as the applicator progresses downwardly the water in the container is forcibly displaced upwardly. Not only is this a source of inconvenience to the user in that the water is caused to squirt out onto the persons clothing, but also, it requires that a relatively large volume and weight of water be stored in the device for its successful operation when in use.